Loudcasts
My fourteenth fanfiction. Hope this one doesn't become controversial. Hope you like it. At the Loud House, Lincoln is in his room, reading his newest issue of Ace Savvy. Suddenly, Leni barges into his room. Leni: Lincoln, I need your help! Lincoln: What is it, Leni? Leni: I’m trying to make my newest dress, but I need a model for it. Could you be the model for me? Lincoln: Uh… sure. Anything for my sister. (Lincoln puts his comic down, and he and Leni walk into Lori and Leni’s room. A few moments later, Leni puts the dress she’s making on Lincoln) Leni: What do you think? Lincoln: It’s looking good. (in his mind) I just hope none of her friends are here. (Suddenly, a bunch of Leni’s friends arrive and check out the dress Lincoln is wearing, and Lincoln quickly blushes in embarrassment. Suddenly, Lynn enters the room) Lynn: Lincoln, there you are! I need a goalie! (Lynn grabs hold of Lincoln, but Leni stops her) Leni: Lynn, I need him! Lynn: (pointing) Hey, Leni, look. The newest fashion trend! (Leni, along with her friends, fall for this diversion, allowing Lynn to take Lincoln to the backyard. Once outside, Lynn straps on some protection on Lincoln) Lincoln: So, what exactly are you doing? Lynn: The big soccer match is tomorrow, and I need to practice my kicks. Lincoln: So, why do you need me? Lynn: You may never know which tactic a goalie might use, so whichever position you move, that’ll allow me to make the proper kick. Lincoln: With all this protection, I think I’ll be fine. Lynn: Trust me, you will. (Lynn has set up 10 soccer balls in front of her. A few seconds later, Lincoln begins to defend the goal. Lynn can easily tell which move Lincoln is trying to go for, so she makes the appropriate kick, allowing her to make the goal. 7 balls later, Lincoln managed to block off two of the balls Lynn kicked. Suddenly, when she gets to the ninth ball, Lola nabs Lincoln. Lynn takes note of this) Lynn: Dang it, Lola! I need my goalie. Lola: Goalie shamoley! I need Lincoln’s help. (Lola drags Lincoln into her room) Lola: (sweetly) Linky, can you help with my ribbon dance? (Lola gives the puppy eyes) Lincoln: Aww. Sure. (grabs a ribbon) Alright, grab your ribbon, and I’ll show some neat stunts. (Lola proceeds to grab her ribbon, and the two begin to do some elegant moves with the ribbon. Suddenly, during the middle of practice, Lucy arrives, and her sudden appearance causes Lincoln to trip) Lucy: Lincoln, I need your help for my newest poem. Lola: LUCY! Lucy: Fangs, attack! (Fangs, Lucy’s pet bat, flies into the room and begins screeching loudly, causing Lola to run around in panic. While Lola is running in fear, Lucy drags Lincoln into her room) Lincoln: Okay, this is getting ridiculous! Everybody needs me today. Lucy: Since you’re my brother, do you know many rhymes for “brother”? Lincoln: Let’s see, there’s “mother”, “smother”, “grandmother”- (Suddenly, Lori grabs Lincoln and takes him downstairs) Lucy: Sigh… Lori: Lincoln, I need a favor. (hands him her phone) Take several pictures of me and Bobby making out. Bobby: We want to see what our relationship looks like from other angles. Lincoln: (in his mind) The last thing I ever want to see is Lori being angry. (out loud) Alright, get ready, lovebirds. (Lori and Bobby begin to kiss. Immediately, Lincoln begins snapping photos of the two kissing from all possible angles. However, as he continues to take photos, Luan suddenly take him. Lori sees this) Lori: Luan! What do you think you’re with him? I need him? Luan: Get a room! (Luan takes Lincoln to her room) Lincoln: Oh, man. Lori’s not going to be happy. Luan: I’ll deal with her anger later. I need your help. I need some punchlines for a party tomorrow, and you’re my assistant. Surely you can think of something funny. Lincoln: Yeah, what’cha got? Luan: Well, I plan to throw a banana cream pie at the birthday kid. Anything good? Lincoln: How about “I guess all pies are on you now!”. Luan: (jotting notes) Ooh, that’s good. How about when I set up a whoopie cushion? Lincoln: You can say “All the fart and soul is inside of you!”. Luan: Man, you’re good at this. (suspiciously) Maybe even better than me. (normal) Alright, next one, when I spray a water bottle? Lincoln: How’s about- (Before he can give Luan a good punchline, Luna suddenly grabs Lincoln’s arm, and drags him to her side of the room) Luna: Brah, I need your help. I’m trying to find the best tune for my axe, and I need your help to make adjustments. Lincoln: So, you just want me to move these levers until you find the perfect pitch? Luna: Exactly. (Luna begins to strum the strings on her guitar, as Lincoln slowly and steadily moves the switches until Luna gives him the thumbs up. Suddenly, Lana takes away Lincoln, causing Lincoln to accidentally slide the switches fast, causing a loud blare to come from Luna’s speakers, leaving Luna’s ears ringing. Lana drags Lincoln into the kitchen) Lana: Lincoln: I need help. A bunch of fish are about to get the taxidermy treatment, and we need to stop them. Lincoln: Alright, let's go! (Lincoln and Lana attempt to leave the house, but before they can do so, Lisa uses a device to attract Lincoln, and takes him to her room, where she straps down Lincoln’s legs on some device) Lisa: Behold, my newest invention: the Mind-Reader! I’ll be able to read people’s minds whenever I want! Lincoln: Lisa! Isn’t this dangerous, not to mention rude? Lisa: The science community is always rude. (Lisa flips the switch on the device, and begins powering up. As Lincoln begins trembling in fear at his possible injuries, all the other sisters arrive, unlatch Lincoln from the device, and eventually get into a tug of war on who needs Lincoln most. As the sisters pull on Lincoln’s arms and legs simultaneously, the sisters begin to shout like crazy) Lori: Let go of him! I need him for my photo shoots! Leni: Give me my brother! I had him first! Luna: He needs to help with my instruments! Luan: I need him or else my my business is bust! Lynn: I need him to be my goalie! Lucy: He needs to help me with my poetry! Lana: I can’t let the fish die! Lola: Do you want me to be angry if I lose my next pageant? Give him to me! Lisa: That’s my lab rat! (As the sisters continue to fight for Lincoln’s help, Lincoln can only feel his brain ripping into nine pieces for having to help so many sisters at once) SEVERAL HOURS LATER (Lincoln is lying in bed, his limbs twitching out of stress) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Man, today was crazy. Who knew I had to help so many sisters at once? Well, all I know is that everything’s done, and I can finally get some shuteye. (Lincoln falls asleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln wakes up and gets dressed up, but the moment he steps out, Leni grabs Lincoln and drags him into her room) Leni: Linky! I need your help! It’s photo day today, and I need the perfect outfit! (holds up two dresses) Which one do you suggest? Lincoln: Uhh… (Before Lincoln can make his decision, Lola barges in, and takes Lincoln into her room) Lola: Lincoln! Help me get this disgusting lizard off my bed. (Lincoln slowly tries to get the lizard off of Lola’s bed, but eventually, all of the other sisters come in, asking for Lincoln’s assistance. This leads to Lincoln to sigh in exasperation) 1 HOUR LATER (The Loud children are at school. In Lincoln’s class, Lincoln is a complete wreck. His hair is really messy, and his whole body is twitching. Mrs. Johnson walks into the class, and sees all of her students present. When she sets her eyes on Lincoln, she takes note of how wrecked he is, and decides to mark him present without calling his name) 2 HOURS LATER (During lunchtime, Lincoln, after getting his food, finds a place to sit down. Ronnie Anne sits next to Lincoln) Ronnie Anne: Hey, doofus. Are you feeling okay? Lincoln: Peachy. (Lincoln begins to eat his food, and Ronnie Anne proceeds to eat her food as well. As they eat, Chandler and his goons approach them) Chandler: Hey, Larry. Getting busy with your GF here? Lincoln: Can it, Chandler! Chandler: Oh, what’s the matter? You need some private space? Here, let me help you. (Chandler grabs hold of Lincoln’s body, and his goons grab Ronnie Anne, and the three boys proceed to slam the two together. As Chandler and his goons laugh, Lincoln, reaching his breaking point, yells loudly, and pounces Chandler, where he begins to beat up Chandler with all of his might) Lincoln: GIVE ME A BREAK! WHY CAN’T YOU LET ME RELAX FOR A SECOND?! WHY?! WHY?! WHYYYY?! (As Lincoln continues to beat up Chandler, the cafeteria patrons looks with panic in their eyes. Some of them have even ran out of the cafeteria in fear. Ronnie Anne grabs hold of Lincoln, and restrains him down as Lincoln vigorously flails his body around) Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, calm down! Get a hold of yourself! (After a minute of keeping the struggling boy down, Lincoln regains his sanity, and begins to breath steadily. Ronnie Anne looks at Chandler’s body, his cheeks swelled up, eyes bruised, and nose bleeding. The school faculty eventually arrives, and sees Chandler lying unconscious and Ronnie Anne standing Lincoln up) Lincoln: Ugh, what happened? Ronnie Anne: Dude, you just went ballistic on Chandler. (Lincoln looks at Chandler being carried away by some of the faculty staff. Shocked, Lincoln looks at his hands and sees the bloodstains, realizing he really did go ape on him. As Lincoln begins trembling at what he has done, Principal Huggins escorts Lincoln into his office while Ronnie Anne follows suit. After the two enter his office, some of the students sneak over to the principal’s door to hear the conversation) Principal Huggins: Lincoln… can you just explain what you just did? Lincoln: I beat up Chandler in a fit of rage. Principal Huggins: Is there a reason why? Lincoln: I’ve just had a really stressful weekend. Principal Huggins: What did you do over the weekend that made you so stressed out? Lincoln: It’s my sisters! All throughout yesterday, they kept asking for my assistance. I’ve probably spent about an hour just to help all of them at once. Today proved to be even worse, as I had to assist them with something the moment I woke up. And just a few moments ago, Chandler and his friends made fun of me and Ronnie Anne by making fun of us. It was at that point I just snapped. Ronnie Anne: Wow… your sisters have problems. (As Lincoln breaks down after explaining his story, the students who overheard their conversation, sneak away and move to a different location in the school) Boy #1: So that kid’s sisters did this to him? Girl #1: They sound like freaks to me. Girl #2: Freaks? More like monsters. Boy #2: I wouldn’t want to be near them. The other students: So do I! (A couple seconds later, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk out of the principal’s office. Lincoln has a suspension slip in his hand) Lincoln: (to Ronnie Anne) I’m surprised that even though Principal Huggins finds my story reasonable, I’ve been hit with a three day suspension. Ronnie Anne: Eh, what can you do. It’s a school thing. Lincoln: Yeah, I guess so. (As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne head for the exit, something small falls out of his backpack. The students who overheard their conversation pick up the object, and see it’s a photo of Lincoln and his sisters) Boy #2: So these are the kid’s sisters. Girl #1: Who knew he had so many? Boy #1: At least we know what they look like. (As they continue to examine the photo, Lana and Lola exit out of their classroom. The students look at the photo, and notice that two of the girls in the photo match Lana and Lola, causing the students to narrow their eyes on them) SEVERAL DAYS LATER (The Loud sisters, with the exception of Lily, are at the mall, shopping. As they venture around the mall, the mall patrons lay their eyes on the sisters and begin narrow their eyes on them. Eventually, the sisters are not allowed to enter their favorite stores. Feeling like something’s wrong, the sisters decide to leave. However, as they begin to head home, a bunch of citizens lays their eyes on them) Lola: Why is everyone staring at us like that? Leni: It’s scaring me. Lori: Let’s literally hurry up. (The sisters begin to head home faster. After walking at a fast pace for a couple moments, they begin to run home before the citizen’s stares creep them out even further) 5 MINUTES LATER (The sisters arrive home, and quickly enter the house where they begin to breathe heavily. As the sisters head upstairs to enter their rooms, Leni hears some trembling breathing from Lincoln’s room. She peeks through the keyhole, and sees Lincoln lying on his bed, trembling in fear. As she looks at her little brother in concern, she notices the faint bloodstains on Lincoln’s hands. Shocked, Leni quickly runs to her room, and lies down on her bed, hoping to get the image she just saw out of her mind) THE NEXT DAY (At school, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa arrive at school, and head off to their respective classes. In Lana and Lola’s first grade class, as the twins sit down, the other students move their seats away from the two, leaving the twins both confused, and concerned. At the middle school and high school where Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori go to, they’re jeered at by their fellow peers. When they attempt to head home, all of the citizens once again narrow their eyes on them. However, this time, they begin to shout slurs at them. Horrified, the sisters quickly rush home. In the eyes of the sisters, they can only see a fire behind them getting bigger with every slur. The sisters arrive back home and quickly sit down on the couch, and attempt to catch their breath. Needing to take their mind off what just happened, they turn on the TV, and the first thing that comes up is a news report) Reporter: It’s been a week since a young boy at this school was beaten up by a deranged student. (The school shown on screen is the one where Lincoln goes to) Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa: That’s our school! Reporter: The kid beaten up goes by the name of Chandler. He’s currently at the hospital right now, where the doctors are fixing his swollen face. I’m here right now with Principal Huggins, who’s going to tell me the story. Principal Huggins: Thanks, ma’am. When I heard about this incident, I was shocked that such an event occurred here. I was even more shocked when I found out who did it. However, I decided to keep his identity classified, as to not evoke a manhunt. The story he told me, however, was logical. He says that over the weekend, he has been bombarded with requests by his many siblings. He says that he had to help out with nine tasks at the same time. Unfortunately, this Monday proved to be another stressful day for the poor boy. He said the moment he woke up, he has been bombarded with another set of requests by his siblings, and him beating up the kid was just him reaching his breaking point. (As Principal Huggins was talking, the siblings were left appalled at what they were hearing) Reporter: I’ve been informed that several of the students have witnessed the tragic event. Boy #2: Okay, so my friends and I were eating our lunch, when suddenly, this kid just shouted and began punching this kid like crazy. Girl #1: He was like “Why won’t you let me relax for a second?!” Boys: They almost sound like monsters to us. Girls: It’s like whoever he’s related to, they never give him a chance to cool down. (Leni suddenly realizes something: they’re the enemies) Leni: Guys, I think they’re referring to us. Luan: What made you think of that? Leni: Remember last weekend how we kept asking for Lincoln to assist us? The other sisters: Yes. Leni: Well, I just noticed that we all needed him at the same time. (The sisters think about it for a second, and they realize that they all wanted Lincoln to assist them at the same time. This revelation causes them to gasp in realization) Luna: Oh, no… Lynn: We are the victims. (Leni suddenly remembers that Lincoln had minor bloodstains on his hands) Leni: (gulps) I think the person who beat up that Chandler person… was Lincoln. (The girls gasp even louder) Lucy: Are you sure? Leni: Just look at Lincoln. I peered into his room and found him trembling and his hands having bloodstains on them. (The girls then puzzle all the pieces together) Lana: So that’s why everybody is turning against us. We’re responsible for doing this to Lincoln, and now everybody has a negative view on us. Lisa: Siblings, we’ve got two things to do: apologize to Lincoln, and figure out how to get the denizens to look at us in a better light. (The siblings head upstairs and approach Lincoln’s room. They open the door slightly, and notice Lincoln sleeping soundly, as well as the bloodstains on his hands. They gently close the door, and knock on it, waking Lincoln up, but rather drowsily) Lincoln: (groggily) Who is it? Lori: It’s your sisters. Lincoln: Oh, no. Is there going to be a lot of requesting involved? Luna: Uh, about that. Lola: (frantically) We realized the error of our ways because we overwhelmed you, which lead to beating up a kid named Chandler, and that it left a horrible impact on our appearance! (Lola quickly covers her mouth, and Lincoln sits himself up) Lincoln: Wait a minute, wait a minute. What happened after I beat up Chandler? (The sisters enter his room) Luan: The whole city hates us now because they perceive us as monsters due to our treatment towards you this past weekend. Lincoln: Sounds like overkill. But what was I supposed to do? I had to help you all at the same time. Luna: You could have just said "no thanks". Lincoln: Yeah, that’s the problem. I fear of saying “no” because if I ever deny something from you, you might just manipulate me into helping you or you might get mad. (The sisters look at each other is utter confusion. Luna then places her hands on Lincoln’s shoulders) Luna: Bro, the only time we would respond to that is if were something important, like a family issue or a chore. We won’t get upset if it was a hobby. Lori: She’s right, Lincoln. We asked you to help us because because you’re always so generous and loving towards us. We thought if you helped us, it would make you feel special, because it lets you know we appreciate your company. (The other sisters remark on how Lori’s right. Lincoln thinks about it for a second, and raises his head up) Lincoln: Well, at least half of the damage is fixed by making it sound like you feel bad for what you did to me last weekend. The other half can be fixed, but on one condition: whoever asks me first the next time I get called to assist someone, I cannot assist another at the same time. (The sisters nod their heads in agreement) Sisters: We promise. Lincoln: (gets out of bed) Alright. Let’s fix your reputation. 10 MINUTES LATER (All the Loud siblings are at the mall. Lincoln takes note of how all the shoppers are narrowing their eyes on the sisters) Lori: See what we mean. Everyone in this mall practically hates us. We’re not even allowed to buy from our favorite stores. Lincoln: Well, learning from a lot of reality TV shows, people will appreciate you if you make some form of achievement, heroic action, or just being helpful. (At an electronics store, an employee is having trouble trying to get the display phones to start up. Lisa approaches him) Employee: Stay back, sibling abuser! Lisa: As a woman of genius integrity, I’m not offended by these criticisms. Speaking of genius, I think I know what I’m doing, as I’m a woman of science and technology. (Lisa checks at each of the phones, and notices how they all refuse to turn on. She opens up the table where the phones are displayed, and see that some of the cables have come loose. She quickly shuffles the cables around until all the phones suddenly start up. This leaves the employee speechless) Employee: Uh… I-I’m just amazed at how fast you did that. Lisa: Eh, it’s a habit. Employee: Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought. (gives Lisa a gift card) On the house. Lisa: Thank you. (She leaves the store, and the Loud sisters are amazed) Lincoln: Just like that, and you’ll regain everyone's respect in no time. (Throughout the day, the sisters manage to regain the trust of everybody at the mall. Lori surveys the area to make sure no one is committing any robberies. Leni is helping out at her favorite clothing store, organizing all of the mismatched outfits. Luna is at the music store, helping soon-to-be musicians find the right tune for their instruments. Luan is at a balloon vendor, helping the vendor owner make balloon animals with expertise. Lynn is at the sports store, helping customers grab items that are just out of reach. Lucy is at the gothic store, making sure everything in the store is dark and brooding. Lana is helping out unplugging clogged toilets. Lola is at the princess store, making everything look as pretty as possible. And Lisa is at the educational store, where she teaches the kids about all the wonders of science. All while this is happening, Lincoln sits at the mall fountain, holding up a sign that says “GO LOUD SISTERS!”) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln wakes up, and hears a thud outside. He opens the door, and sees it’s the newspaper. He picks up the newspaper, takes off the plastic bag, and discovers....) Lincoln: Guys! You made the front page! (The sisters pop out of their rooms, and look at the paper Lincoln is holding. It turns out they really did make the front page of the newspaper, with the headline reading “SISTERS SUPPORT SHOPPERS”) Lincoln: (reading) “I went to the mall today to see if I can get the latest scoop on anything new. Well, today turned out to be one of the most supportive. Ten girls were at the Royal Woods Mall, helping around. I also spotted a young boy sitting next to a sign that said “Go Loud Sisters!” If I’m correct, the ten girls I spotted helping around were the siblings that recently became pariahs throughout all of Royal Woods. To me, them helping around the mall might disregard that statement. After seeing these ten girls make such contributions, you might want to look at them a little differently. They’re not so bad.” (Once Lincoln was done reading, the sisters were smiling widely, since they know that they’re no longer outcasts. They quickly engage in a group hug with Lincoln, since he helped them feel better) Luna: Thanks for saving our butts, bro! Luan: Yeah! Who knew you had so much in “store”. (laughs) Lincoln: Yeah. I’m just glad things are back to normal for this family. TWO DAYS LATER (A new week of school has started. Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa arrive to school, and are greeted by their fellow students with positivity. At the middle school and high school, everyone starts to appreciate Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori a lot more, and are no longer getting slurred at) SIX DAYS LATER (It’s Saturday. Lincoln is in his room, playing Muscle Fish on his handheld console. A knock is heard at his door, and Luna enters) Luna: Hey, bro. Mind helping me? Lincoln: Alright. (Lincoln shuts his game off, and enters Luna and Luan’s room) Luna: Okay, remember how I wanted you to flip the switches and levers until I find the right pitch for my axe? Lincoln: Yeah. Luna: Well, I kinda lost those settings. Mind helping me find them again? Lincoln: Okay. (As Luna steadily strums her guitar, Lincoln slowly moves the switches up and down, waiting for Luna to give him the thumbs up. Lana, who is looking for Lincoln, spots him in Luna and Luan’s room) Lana: Hey, Lincoln. I need yo- (Lana notices that Lincoln is busy at the moment, and remembering what he said last week, she decides to leave to let Lincoln complete the task first. Lincoln, who witnessed this, nods in head in approval, knowing that they still remember his words) MEANWHILE… (At the hospital, Chandler is released. As his parents wheel him out of the building, he sees an orange fire hydrant in the distance. Chandler flinches at this) Chandler: Oh, that was just a fire hydrant. (He turns his head, and sees an orange sign. Chandler yelps at this) Chandler: Come on, stop flinching. It’s not like (shudders) he’s around. (Chandler and his parents enter the parking garage, and to Chandler’s horror, the interior of the whole garage is orange) Chandler: Oh no… The End Did you know? *The entire inspiration for this fanfiction comes from one of the most infamous tropes in cartoons. The trope I'm referring to the one where a character or group of characters become outcasts and the whole town basically hates them because of what they did that lead them to get blasted by the citizens. The most famous examples of this trope are "Little Yellow Book" from SpongeBob SquarePants, and "The Boys of Bummer" from The Simpsons. Ever since I saw the negative reception for these episodes, it made me wonder "Has there ever been a time where this trope was actually positively received or done right?" All of these elements is what inspired me to make this story. *When I first began writing this, I plowed through the first act (the sisters needing Lincoln to assist them) like crazy. I wrote about five pages worth of content in just 15 to 20 minutes. *Originally, the ending with Chandler wasn't supposed to exist. The story was going to end with Lincoln nodding his head in agreement after seeing Lana leave. However, I thought if I ended the story like that, people would ask what happened to Chandler in the end, hence why I added the ending with Chandler. *If you haven't already guessed, the title of this fanfiction is a pun of "outcasts". *The picture I drew for this fanfiction is actually an exaggeration of what the sisters are encountering. There's no big fire happening in actuality. *Since "Frog Wild" became a new favorite episode of mine, I referenced it in this story when Lana wants to save a bunch of fish from getting the taxidermy treatment. *For those that don't know, taxidermy is when people stuff the insides of an animal with wood chips in order to make them into statues, much like the hanging animal heads you would find at a hunting store or a lodge. *This fanfiction has a few seconds: *Second fanfiction to depict bloodshed, the first being "The Diary of a Loud". *Second fanfiction to feature Chandler. Unlike last time, his role here was an important element to the plot. *Second fanfiction to have "Loud" in the title. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions